Serving The House Of Potter
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: I am taking this over from dunuelos, through a series of interactions: Ron Weasley is tasked by Arthur Weasley to have Harry Potter accept house Weasley as retainers to save Ginny from the evil plot by her aunt Muriel to seduce him and steal his wealth for herself.
1. On The Train

_Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only._

 _Summary:_

 _I am taking this over from dunuelos, through a series of interactions: Ron Weasley is tasked by Arthur Weasley to have Harry Potter accept house Weasley as retainers to save Ginny from the evil plot by her aunt Muriel to seduce him and steal his wealth for herself._

 _There will be no Weasley bashing, not even of Molly or Ginny. It will be more of a rescue fic if anything. Harry will not get with Ginny but will not get with Hermione either; he will still be Gryffindor and will have allies. Dumbledore will be neutral in all of this as he will not care about house politics and he, like everyone else believes that Harry fulfilled the prophecy. Though we shall see that is not the case at all._

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Chapter One: On The Train

As the two boys ate the haul that Harry had bought from the trolley, Ron Weasley nervously looked at the boy he shared cabin with on the Hogwarts Express.

His father had taken him aside the day before and asked him to perform a function that he, Ron, would be in a unique position to perform. He remembered the conversation quite clearly.

 _…_ _"Why can't Mum know?" Ron asked._

 _Arthur sighed. "Aunt Muriel. That's why, son."_

 _Ron was confused. "What does Aunt Muriel have to do with it?"_

 _Arthur took on a grim look._

 _"Muriel Prewitt is the Regent for House Prewitt. Your Mum and I, we married for love. Her dad was happy to allow it, even though House Weasley hasn't been in the best position since your Grandda' and Grams got married. The Blacks weren't happy. So they took back Mum's dowry. When I married your Mum, she brought a decent dowry with her, and we were happy."_

 _He smiled in reminiscence. "Your Mum loved me and her dad was only concerned with her happiness. Me too." Arthur grinned. "Your mum even used a mild love potion on me to increase my attention toward her. Didn't work, 'cause I already loved her more than the potion would cause."_

 _Arthur's smile became sad. "When they died, though, Muriel became head of the family and she never liked me. She can't break our marriage, but if she finds cause – she'll disown your mum and take back the dowry. And because the dowry was all we had when we married, taking it back would mean we'd lose everything." Arthur became grim. "Muriel is using her authority to force your mum to train Ginny to seduce Harry Potter. And I can't stop it because it would ruin us. So, the only choice we have is to do as I asked you to do."_

 _He looked squarely at Ron and said, "So, Ronald Bilius Weasley, will you do as your Father has asked as regards Heir Potter?"_

 _Ron, knowing how important it was, nodded. "I'll become his friend and start teaching him about our world. If I can, I will ask him to take House Weasley as retainers to help him take his place in society."_

 _Arthur looked at his son proudly. "Tomorrow you ride the Hogwarts Express and our future rides with you. You give me great hope, son."_

Ron knew he had to do this right, Harry would need him and he was going to be the best friend he could be, and servant when it came down to it. He had nothing but his own power and limited talents but he would use them as best he could. He looked up as the door to the compartment opened and heir Draco Malfoy and his two sidekicks appeared. He was like most extremely rich kids, well dressed with his white blond hair perfectly done, clad in the best that money could buy. He looked over the compartment coolly, his eyes falling on Harry.

"They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Before Draco could respond, Ron coughed. All four boys looked at him. Ron stood up. "Excuse me, Malfoy. Before you say anything, I need to speak to Harry for a moment. Please wait in the passageway."

With a sneer, Draco led his bodyguards out. Ron looked at Harry and said, "Even if he's a prat, it's better if you shake his hand. My family and his haven't gotten along for a very long time but his father does have a lot of influence. Refusing to shake the hand of a pureblood heir is an insult in magical society. You don't have to agree with him or even like him, but you shouldn't just reject him outright – isn't polite."

Harry looked annoyed. "But he insulted your family."

"Yeah – and I laughed at his name. Like I said – Weasleys and Malfoys never get along." Ron smiled. "I need to learn to ignore him. I'll probably run off the mouth without thinking and probably need help from you to shut up. But don't let our feud give your problems later on."

Harry sighed. "Okay." He nodded as Ron opened the door.

Before Harry could say anything, Ron said, "Okay, Malfoy. I shouldn't have laughed at your name. I'm a Weasley and you're a Malfoy and we'll never get along. But I don't have to be insulting."

Harry, who had stood as well, put out his hand. "Heir Malfoy thanks for the offer and I'll think about it." Malfoy shook Harry's hand – it was quite weak in Harry's opinion. "I will say this: Casually insulting my friends will make me less likely to listen to you. You might not like him – but I do. So remember that, please. I'm sure it we'll be talking about it again sometime." It took all of Harry's patience to be polite but he did it for Ron's sake.

The blond boy, hmmphed and led his minions back out of the compartment.

Harry sat down and sighed, he felt like he had a target on his back already. Who were the Malfoys and how much trouble could they give him?

"Okay. Tell me about the Malfoys." Harry asked.

"Well, his family has been Dark for ages. Slytherins the lot of them. First to come back to the 'Light side' when you-know-who disappeared." Ron paused and then said, "Well, my family hasn't liked Slytherins for a while because my grandma got disowned by her family for marrying my grandfather. They disowned her because the Weasleys aren't considered top level. Your father's, father's mother is from the same family and wasn't disowned – your family is a bit higher up than ours. So even if the family is kind of dark, her marrying into a light family with power didn't get her disowned."

"What's that all about? And you're saying our Grandmothers were both Slytherins?" Harry was confused; this magical world was so hard to understand!

"Yeah. Come to think of it, that's true. I guess we both have a little Slytherin in us. Anyway, some families are really old. Both of ours are in that list. But the Weasleys don't like playing nice with Dark wizards and tend to ignore pureblood rules. We also tend to like muggles. So we get called blood traitors. The Potters are just as light but usually have seats in the Ministry – a bit more noble than my family. So they've always been more acceptable because they had political power. And nothing is more important to a Slytherin than power. It's just that you-know-who got most of the richer Slytherin families to follow him – so we don't like them. Especially since my mother's brothers died during the fighting."

"Sorry for your family." He thought about what Ron said when something clicked. "Wait – you said our Grandmothers both come from the same family. That means we're related!"

"Yeah. Most purebloods are related in one way or another. I think we're … third cousins? You and Malfoy are actually … let me think … second cousins, once removed – you're more closely related to Malfoy than me if that stuff is important to you. His grandfather and your father were actually first cousins – apparently your grandparents had him really late in life. And your grandmother was fifteen or twenty years younger than his great-grandfather."

Harry said, "This is so confusing!"

Ron laughed again. "Yeah – one reason we just don't care about it in our family."

Harry got nervous. "So I could be a Slytherin?"

Ron thought about it. "I suppose – but it's not likely. Many of the current people in Slytherin were related to followers of you-know-who and the guy who runs Slytherin really didn't get along with your da' when they went to school. He has a nasty reputation. Probably best to avoid it. Your parents were both Gryffindor – so it's a good chance you'll go there."

"All Gryffindor – at least those born Weasleys anyway. As I said, Grandma was a Slytherin but a good one. Mum's family is a mix. The Weasleys have been Gryffindor as long as I know – and that's at least a hundred years."

Ron would have gone on but the door opened again and heir Neville Longbottom stood there with a girl with bushy brown hair, large front teeth and a very bossy attitude. In another lifetime Ron would be rude, but he wanted to show Harry he deserved to be his friend and retainer and he had to be nice to this muggleborn girl. He let her wind down and then all but ordered her to take a seat.

"I am sure that Longbottom's toad will be fine, but you have a lot to learn, like Harry here." Ron said, "you were not raised in the magical world, and I can help you there."

"Why would I want your help?" Hermione asked.

"Well because you are new and I was raised in this world, Harry too was muggle raised, I can help both of you, so can Longbottom, right?" Ron asked the pudgy nervous boy.

"Y-yes, I-I can help." Neville replied.

Ron did not much like the bossy girl, she tried to reference back to the books she had but finally gave it up and sat and listened. This was as much for Harry as here, and both learned how to act in Hogwarts itself. How to wait for a teacher to call on them and not raise their hand to answer, and if you did know the answer to never talk back. It was an insult of the highest order, depending on the bloods status and talent of the professor.

"So if a professor is unfair I have to take it?" Harry said, "that does not sound right."

"It is if you don't want to end up causing a feud." Neville said, "my grand said that your dad and the potions master did not get along in school, it would be best if you keep your head down in his class."

"Any other professors my parents did not get along with?" Harry asked.

"Not off the top of my head, you will need to read the introduction to all your text books." Ron said, "not just the first chapters, so much is expected of you."

"But I am just Harry! I bet I did not even survive the killing curse and my mum killed the dark dork and my scar is from something else!" Harry protested.

"Well then just Harry, I am Ron, and I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, what do you say?"

"I like that." Harry said.

They shook hands and Ron was pleased, so far things were going well. He liked Harry, he was not anything like the books said and he was glad for it. Hopefully he could end up at the very least as retainer for house Potter even if his whole family could not.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 _So that is part dunuelos original work with a lot of filler from me. The next chapter is all me as dunuelos has kindly let me take over this story._

 _Do review and let me know what you think!_


	2. At Gringotts

Chapter Two: At Gringotts:

A month had passed and Ron knew he had to act, a letter from Arthur told him that aunt Muriel was not pleased with Ginny's progress and was pushing for potions to be used on the girl. That and Harry needed protection, the kind a retainer could give him. A retainer in the magical world could be either male or female, a male was a retainer to a lord, a female to a lady. They were more than hired soldiers, they were protectors of the lord and were sworn to duty to the lord, accept if it went in conflict with the charter and the king or queen. This was what Ron wanted to do and he had to act.

There was another development too, and he was not sure what was going on fully. Neville was a good friend, but private and mostly quiet, accept where heir Malfoy was concerned. Ron was with Harry and several muggleborn that included Hermione going over traditions of, to them the new world they had entered. Ron had heard that Neville had beat up Malfoy, after Malfoy taunted him about his parents. The beauty of that was that not only was Snape there but Flitwick and about an hundred other students. Wither he was really shocked at what Malfoy had said or that there were witnesses, Snape had docked Slytherin fifty points then and there and hauled both boys up to the infirmary, Malfoy for a broken nose and jaw, Neville for a shattered hand.

"So what is a blood feud mean in the magical world?" Hermione had asked that evening, "everyone is talking about it."  
"It is very hard to declare a blood feud, you can't do it unless there was physical harm done to you or your family, unwanted marriage contracts, murder of family, torture, other things." Ron said, "the fact the feud took proves that magic accepted the feud, and that means with the Lestrange family in Azkaban that Neville just got all their lands, properties and yes, if he wanted their very lives."

"So this is justice?" Hermione said.

"Yes, very much so." Ron replied, "but very hard like I said to declare one, you can't declare one if you disagree with someone, it will not work, Harry here could declare a blood feud against the dark dork and get it."

"So could everyone else then." Harry replied.

"No, because you survived, you could declare one on the unjust deaths of your parents." Ron said, "and you need a retainer." That had come out bad Ron knew as he looked at Harry, "no you need one, someone who has your back, to protect you."

"Isn't that slavery?" Hermione asked.

"No, this kind of bond is not, it is willingly given." Ron said, "we would need a professor to take us."

"Then if you are to do this, you better have professor Flitwick, as I am too busy to take any of you dunderheads."

The first years looked behind them and up to see the dark presence of the potions master over them. He had not been too bad to Harry, when he answered the questions correctly he took to having as little to do with him as possible. Accept for now, why was he over at the Gryffindor table? Harry dared not ask, he still did not trust adults and was not about to see what happened when he asked this man a question.

"I came to let you know that Mr. Longbottom is going to be fine, his hand will be mended fully by the end of the weekend." Snape said, "and you call all be united happily and continue to be up to no good."

"I do my best not to be up to no good sir." Ron said, "Now Fred and George, you have to watch out for them."

"I watch all of you closely." Snape said black eyes boring into them from his sallow face, "all of you."

With that he glided away in a billow of black robes leaving three scared first years in his wake. Most students thought him mean and cruel, but he was a drama queen (and he would hex you if you dared say that to his face) and loved to scare children. That and find any reason that would hold up to take points from Gryffindor.

A week after Neville had broken Malfoy's jaw, Ron was able to take Harry to Gringotts for the bond. Gringotts was neutral, and as such the place to go for bonds like this to be done. They also carried wills, all you had to do was ask if there were any wills for your family and they would give them to you. But you had to ask, they were not going to give them to you just because you showed up. Harry and Ron went through the floo Diagon Alley, both boys were wearing cloaks with hoods up so as not to draw attention to themselves. Flitwick lead them quickly through the alley to the large bank.

Harry nodded to the goblins at the doors who did not move one inch as he passed. Flitwick spoke to a goblin in their native tongue and after a moment or two they were ushered to an office. The oath was simple, and witnessed Flitwick on one side and two goblins on the other. At the end, just as they were leaving Flitwick spoke to Ron who walked back to Sliptooth, the head of this goblin office.

"Sir, could you see if there are any outstanding wills for house Weasley?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I will send you the results in a week." Sliptooth replied.

"Thank you master goblin." Ron said bowing.

"Go forth and break the necks of your enemies." Sliptooth replied.

"May your vaults be filled with the treasure of your enemies." Ron replied.

Ron and Harry left the bank, it was not the full retainer that Ron would have liked with his whole family under protection house Potter, but it was better than it had been. He wondered why Flitwick would have him ask for any wills on house Weasley, there were none! House Weasley was poor and no one would leave them money or anything, they were not a well liked house after all.

Two weeks later Ron was hiding from one irate brother. Charlie Weasley was normally a very even tempered man, but right now he was after the blood of his youngest brother and why? It seemed there had been a will or two left for house Weasley and one was interesting. It seemed that Arturus was the head of the most noble and ancient house of Black and that he had reinstated Ron's grandmother into the family and this action made the Weasley's the direct heirs to house Black. They were part of the main line and not wanting his house name to die out, Arturus had named Charlie Weasley as his heir, which made him Charlie Black now.

"Where is he?!" Charlie roared wand out looking for his younger bother, "I am going to kill him!"

"If you wish to kill anyone, not that you could, you should blame me." Flitwick said looking up at the very angry young man, "I told him to ask the goblins about any wills."

"YOU DARE….I HAD MY LIFE PLANNED OUT, I AM A DRAGON WRANGLER AND YOU, YOU!"

"You will be the kind of lord house Black needs." Flitwick said, "do you want that line to die out? It is a powerful one."

"There is one son left." Charlie countered.

"He is a death eater and disowned, what was done was right, and if you had not accepted this now, the Black line dies out." Flitwick said.

"I am going to kill Ron when I find him!"

Ron gulped from where he was hiding, now he was going to get it. He was sure of it and he was not going to survive this!

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 _So there is that, yes Ron is retainer for house Potter and I did a twist on the heirs line thing. It may seem that Arturus would not allow blood traitors back in the family, but I have him doing just that or the Black name dies out. As Charlie is a second son, he gets the Black title and no he is not happy. He wants to be with his dragons, not the head of a dangerous and powerful family. Hence his anger at Ron, his life has now been changed and to him not for the better._

 _Anyway, do review please!_

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Omake:

Ron sat in the kitchen of number four Privet drive looking relaxed and calm. As Harry still needed the protections his blood family offered in this house, he came home for summers. Ron came right along with him and there was nothing the Dursleys could do about it as witches and wizards made sure that Harry was fine. They annoyed his relations in how "normal" they looked and how they were oh so proper and polite. However at this time Harry was cooking, he was making mac and cheese from scratch, not the boxes that Dudley liked to survive on. This was with milk, real cheddar cheese and elbow noodles.

"So how is the story going along so far?" Ron asked Harry.

"Well the writer seems to have it down now, I mean you have been such a good friend. Charlie did not stay mad at you."

"What was in the bag you sent to mum?" Ron asked.

"A new bowling ball, she wanted to take up bowling, so I gave her a new ball." Harry said.

Ron just looked at his friend with a worried look on his face. But forgot about what that bowling ball was as Harry finished the mac and cheese, put it in bowls shoving one to his cousin who had come down just as the food was done (the only art he had ever perfected) and took a seat to eat next to Ron.


	3. A Very Weasley Christmas

Chapter Three: A Very Weasley Christmas:

Harry loved Hogwarts, his life had turned around so much since coming here, sure, Malfoy was a prat, but he steered clear of Harry whenever Neville was around. He no longer made fun of the Weasleys either, Ron, Fred and George had new robes, but Ron kept his old wand as did Fred and George, along with their trunks (which were family heirlooms as it was) and most of their books. Charlie had calmed down and now was learning to be a good lord and to take the Black family back to the glory days. Sure there had been a few rather, unpleasant sorts but not until this century had things got out of control.

Ron was still happy to be Harry's friend, and he was always there to guide and even protect him. It was nice to have a friend like that. Hermione was a friend too, a bit bossy but she had calmed down and had brought other muggleborn to listen to Ron who explained their world and how things worked. He had written his mother about this and she had written back that soon the pressure would be off him to teach them. He had no idea what that meant. Ron was popular, and had stepped fully out of the shadows of his brothers. He still hated to study, but to help Harry he studied as hard as Harry did right beside him, though he never cared for it at all.

"So what are you going to do for Christmas?" Ron asked Hermione one cold winter day.

"I am going skiing with my parents." Hermione replied.

"I am staying here, better for me I don't go back to my relations." Harry said.

"You are coming home with me of course." Ron said. "With Charlie and Bill taking on the old Black townhouse and Castle, they will be here for Christmas."

"Isn't Bill working with Gringotts?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and that is why the work is so cheap, with a family member helping the goblins are only charging half, and want only the cursed items, they can get the curses off and make a profit that way. That means Charlie will not have to sell Grimmauld Square to cover the cost of the townhouse alone."

"That bad?" Hermione said.

"Let's put it this way, with the house emptied of all dark stuff the house elf is no longer mad."

"I thought house elves were immune to dark magic." Neville said.

"Well normally, but this was a bad infestation, he should be fine now." Ron said.

"I still have to get used to house elves and their bond." Hermione said, "they are kind creatures and I am glad they are treated well here, but what about dark families? Should there not be protections for house elves against cruel masters?"

"There should, no house elf should be treated badly, it's like, liking kicking a puppy!" Neville replied.

A few weeks later Harry took a portkey with Ron, Fred and George and Percy. They landed in front of a long low building built into the side of a hill. In other places and times the burrow would be a tall charming tower that would be held up by magic. Here it was an L shaped structure that had been a WWI bunker, abandoned and forgotten, Arthur had found it and with Molly's dowry turned it into a charming four bedroom two bath home with a master suite. There was a huge family room and next to that a dining room that had movable walls that led into what looked like a modern muggle kitchen to Harry. A large space that was on the L of the bedrooms led to a workshop and potions lab. On the other end of the L was a charming library. All this could have been lost if Ron had not acted and Harry knew all this. Ron had not lied to him and Harry was only too willing to make sure Aunt Muriel never hurt his family again, for the Weasleys were his family now.

He entered the home and saw a short pump woman with thick red hair tied up in a bun clad in a new blue gown with a flowered apron on. Her brown eyes lit up at seeing Harry and she walked up to him to take him in. Harry let her hug him, and at first he felt a bit threatened, but that lasted only a second before he relaxed and returned the motherly hug. He felt like he had come home, Ron and the other boys went to put their things away to let their mother comfort the newest addition to the family. Harry cried in Molly's arms, and she held him and soothed him until he calmed down. Finally he backed away feeling a bit ashamed.

"There now no need to be ashamed, you are safe and are now family." Molly said, "you saved my daughter by what you did, she is free now."

"Ron saved me, he told me everything." Harry replied.

"Once Charlie became Lord Black, Arthur told me everything, Ginny and I were just going along with my aunt and waiting for her to die so Ginny had a chance to be free, now she is free and you are to be thanked for that. I would never have forced her to marry anyone, and I am grateful for Arthur being smart enough to do what he did."

"Well, it worked out." Harry said grinning, "I know you are a good sort, I can see it, you would not have so many strong children in magic if you were not."

"Thank you Harry, now come, you need food, you are still too small for your age."

Harry understood why Molly did what she did, after all did he not live for years a lie? A lie that he was stupid and dumb so not to get hurt more than he was? Molly had so much at stake, her family would suffer and it was not nice with what Aunt Muriel did to her. He was not sure it was fully legal either, but he was no lawyer so he did not know. Family should protect family but he knew that was not always the case, sometimes you had to create your own family. Soon enough Aunt Muriel would get her due, if everything when according to plan.

Harry was pleased the Weasleys now had money, they had 100,000 galleons in gold and another 500,000 in assets not including Black Castle with fifty galleons to the pound this was enough gold to keep them going for a very long time. Harry had 100,000 in assets and gold from the Potter and Fleamont families, and when all was said and done he would rebuild Stag Lodge, his ancestral home and live there. For now he had a home with the Weasleys, and would share a room with Ron, with curtains around his bed (he could not sleep in open places, it was too much for him) and have his first ever Christmas with family, true family.

The days passed in bliss for Harry and Ron and the other family members. Ginny was relaxed around him, quickly getting over her fan girl attitude and loving her freedom to be her. It was the first snow ball fight that got her to see Harry as just another annoying brother and that was the end of any romance ever, he was family, a brother and that was that. Christmas was wonderful, Harry ate well, he had never been starved at Private drive, but the food he got was never the same as the Dursleys. It was scraps, porridge, vegetables that Dudley refused to eat and milk that again, Dudley would not drink (it was used to cook with) so Harry did eat decently and was healthier because he did not get the full fry-ups every day that everyone else there ate. Here the food was healthy too, lots of good porridge for breakfast with toast and homemade jams and fresh milk and juice.

Christmas dinner was a true feast, there was goose and smoked ham, mashed potatoes and gravy, vegetables of all kinds, fresh bread and bread sauce, cider (both the English kind and a non-alcoholic kind for the kids) and for dessert a wonderful fruit cake cured properly for the past six months. In addition to the wonderful feast were gifts, Harry got a Weasley sweater in Green, some books he wanted from Hermione, a flute from Hagrid, some joke products from Fred and George, a dragon's tooth from Charlie and what looked like a pair of studs from Bill.

"Those are used to protect your mind." Bill said, "all my brothers have them, and Ginny now will to before she goes to school next year. They will hurt for a moment but you will have a fully protected mind."

"Thank you!" Harry said letting Bill put them on ether side of his head behind his ears, "oh that does not…ow!" The pain lasted under a minute and after Harry felt his head clear "cool, thank you!"

"Tonight your mind will start to organize itself, but you will still need to read the Occulumency book I got you." Bill said, "carefully as I know you have more brain cells than Tweedle Dee and Dum over there."

"Thank you we love you too dear brother." Fred and George said together.

Harry loved his new family and he vowed he would always do what he could to protect them. Ron had reached out to him and had in gaining his help given him what he had not had since he was a baby; a real family.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 _Yes I know I will get flack from some of you as to Harry being so understanding here with Molly. He understands that Molly had no choice, and was trying to save her family. Molly does care deeply about Harry in this story, and loves him as her own. She never wanted to use him and Harry knows that, he is not naïve here, and trust me, Aunt Muriel will get what she deserves._

 _Anyway, please review!_

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Omake:

Ron sat in the burrow tired out from yet another snowball fight. How had Ginny got a wand and how did she know so much as she did?

"I hate snowball fights with Ginny." Ron said.

"Yea, she is vicious!" Harry agreed, "I love your house."

"Yea, dad was thinking a tall tower but naming it the burrow." Ron said, "so glad he did this, makes since, and it's safe."

"And home, what the writer said."

"The writer can go stuff herself." Ron grumbled, "she goes on about multiverses and things that do not make since and my brain hurts."

"You have a brain dear brother?" Fred said taking a seat on one side.

"Were oh were do you keep it?" George added sitting on the other side.

"With the writer." Ron said.

"Oh, well, we will be going now." Fred said jumping up.

"She is horrible." George said.

"Go away." Harry said, "or I will sic her on you."

They left and Harry waved at the writer who looked up from a volume of _War and Peace_ and waved back.


	4. Reflections of a Headmaster

Chapter Four: Reflections of a Headmaster:

Albus Dumbledore did not think himself a good man, he had done things he was not proud of, which was why, now he worked so hard to right all his wrongs. Still he was but one man and the strain on him was sometimes more than he felt he could bare. If he was not bonded to Hogwarts as headmaster he would have died long ago. It was not being a Supreme Mugwump of the ICW that got to him or the fact he was the chief warlock of the Wizengamot that helped him stay alive after all. In fact the work he had to do behind the scenes as chief warlock sapped so much strength. Few knew what he did to keep people who wanted to take over the magical world from doing so, wither that was pureblood or muggleborn (the muggleborn sadly could be as radical as the pureblood, some had wanted to create a communist society and make everything equal, others to over throw good traditions simply because they did not understand).

He was a busy man, and he liked things that way, he was very powerful and though very old he still had much to do as he was so powerful. If left to just think and be happily retired, well he feared the world would be standing. He had many regrets, his youthful indiscretions, his being charmed by Grindelwald, he had punished the man for his evils (which coincided with the muggles WWII) by locking him in his own prison for the rest of his life, to be forgotten and powerless. He had defeated the man but could not kill him, though he had sadly killed, and he hated himself for that. He worked so hard to be good now and it was hard, and he saw hope in this group of students.

Ron Weasley had come from a large family, the youngest son of six he had proven himself this year. Dumbledore saw himself in the lad, Ron was powerful, so much so and if he would get his own wand he could show the world how powerful. He was a good friend to Harry and that pleased Dumbledore, he was concerned that Harry did not have a good home life and he was going to look into the matter, well Molly Weasley would not let him rest if he did not. In another time and place he would have this or that to do and would not visit Harry's family after his first year. This time he would, and if they were found to have harmed the boy, well he would make sure the muggle authorities knew and that would be his brand of justice.

"What are you thinking of headmaster?" Severus asked.

"Such a promising batch of students, how is Mr. Zabini settling in?" Dumbledore asked, he heard rumors that the Malfoy heir had tried something on the lad, "he is settling in?"

"Oh yes, very much so, and much like his mother, though not the murderous ways, yet, Draco has to learn not to cross him. You are wanting to know how I feel about the Potter brat."

"Yes, how do you feel about Mr. Potter?"

"Aside from him looking like his blasted father, happily he is nothing like him. He is quiet, studies hard though he will never match his mother in potions. He did almost insult Draco on the train, but Ron Weasley stopped that, and helped him." Severus said, "seems Potter had no clue about this world, just like any muggleborn, I wonder why that is?"

"He grew up with his aunt and uncle…"

"Oh that was a really brilliant idea headmaster." Snape said softly, "leave a baby with Petunia, I bet she bowed and scrapped to his every whim and made his life as perfect and lovely as anything, complete with fairies and unicorns dancing on rainbows!"

"Oh dear, the protections, Lily stated that Harry would be safe there."

"Did you check on the brat?" Severus asked.

"Well I did have Arabella…"

"She is a squib and has her own work." Severus countered.

"She said he was not always happy but he never complained."

"Abused children hardly do."

"Oh dear, I have failed him." Dumbledore said tears sliding down his face, "oh that poor boy."

"Let me talk to Petunia, I will get the truth from her."

"No."

"No?"

"No neither you or I will speak to her, but I will send around Kingsley, he can blend in and get answers, you know what you will do, and I do not need to commit murder."

"I regret what I did, and I doubt my soul can be saved." Severus said, "I was a fool and evil, and am still not a good man."

Dumbledore felt badly, this young man had suffered and how had he not seen it? The lad did not complain, he never did, not even in school. If he had would things have been different? He was not sure, not at all but he would do all he could to help and save Severus now. The students complained at how unfair he was, but really, when one could blow up a classroom by mixing the wrong ingredients together, well Severus had to be tough. Dumbledore was great at many branches of magic but potions was not, had never been one of those strengths. Most people could hope to scrape together a NEWT, but beyond that, well it took someone who had a talent, an instinct to become a potions master.

"I'm giving up my seat on the ICW." Dumbledore said.

"Why sir?" Severus asked shocked, "you do good there."

"I have too much on my plate my dear boy, I want, I want to live here, be with the students, I never cared for politics and still do not. With Charlie as head of house Black he will do good, I know this. A good lad and good head of house Black to bring that house back to the nobility it once was."

"And a good thing too." Phineas Black said from his portrait, "in my day we caned the students who dared use the dark arts, the books were there for them to learn to fight them, not become them."

"Yes, but Charlie is very strong, I hear he wrestled a dragon." Severus said, "oh he was a right one in school, defended a few of my snakes from those who attacked them for no reason. He will do good, but a Gryffindor head of house Black, oh I wish you were alive so I could taunt you proper."

"Boy you are stepping on thin ice there, why I would cane you!"

"You would have to out duel me and we both know that you could not do that!" Severus said.

"Severus enough." Dumbledore said sternly trying not to look amused, "you are being childish."

"To you anyone under eighty is childish." Severus retorted getting a very pointed look, "you said yourself you are older than old."

"I am a transfiguration master."

"You don't use transfiguration for punishment."

"I will tell Tabby and she will sort you out."

"Then I am sorry."

"Lemon drop?"

"You know I hate those things."

With that Severus got up and left the room in a billow of black robes. He was a drama king ( _not_ queen), he knew it, but would hex anyone who said it to his face. He loved to glide through the school scaring the students half out of their wits. He loved to take points and put all (yes even his snakes though he always took less from them and always in private) the little terrors in their place. He saw Fred and George who on seeing him had very innocent looks on their faces. He gave them detention as he knew they had done something and they just nodded and took it. They had to or "mummy dearest" was getting a letter and howlers in stereo were no fun.

A week later Dumbledore was sad, and upset with himself, why had he not checked up on Harry? He could have, should have why did he let things get in the way? If he had maybe the Dursleys would have treated him better, a cupboard under the stairs (even if he had put himself there he should not have stayed there), hand-me-down clothing that had not been altered to his size, his aunt was in a sewing circle so there was no excuse. He had chores but his cousin was spoiled so badly that Kingsley was not sure he could turn out decent.

Kingsley had a long talk with the family, if they had beat or starved the boy he would have them brought up on charges, as it was he outlined what they would do, and as incentive for good behavior he stated he would buy all of Harrys clothing and whatever else he needed. Interestingly Vernon had no problem with Kingsley, in fact after Kingsley had talked, Vernon had and Kingsley listened, and understood some of his fears and the like. Still he had made the man understand what he had done was wrong and he better fix it. Petunia had not been happy, but she had not abused the boy, lied about him yes but she was to tell the truth now, how he his parents were not drunks and did not die in a car crash, how she had lied because she was angry. She was to do this publicly and state Harry was at his parents old school and he was part of the peerage, a fact she had just learned.

"So the uncle is one I can reason with, a bit racist, but not to blacks." Kingsley said sipping his tea, "then again his boss is black."

"Mr. Grunning is black, but has much the same world views as Dursley, they are both Tories."

"Is that like our conservatives?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, just as bad if not worse." Kingsley said, "he asked me what I did, I told him I was a detective in the magical world, which is what I do, most Aurors do in fact. He likes that I work, thought we all lived on the dole, I told him that was not the case with most of use, we have to work. All but the really rich who like to rule everyone from behind the scenes. Oh he had words for that, does not mind the honest rich that work you see, but lazy heirs, well he does not like that and then he realized what he was doing with his son you see, I doubt his son is going to like the changes in his life to come."

"They will be for the better, you did not use magic?"

"No, that is wrong, I hate wiping peoples memories too, if we are just that much more careful, than that sort of thing is not needed."

"With much power comes much responsibility" Dumbledore said.

"Spider man comics." Kingsley said "though it quotes the bible 'where much is given much is required', I am Christian you know."

"Never did understand how magicals can be, after all did not the Christians persecute our kind?"

"Not real Christians, we have a power, a good one given by God, for us to use for the benefit of our fellow man."

"Or by the Goddess." Dumbledore replied.

It may seem a surprise that religion was something found in the magical world, that magical would shun such things. Yet this was not the case, there was religion of all kinds, it was considered a crime of the highest order to place oneself as a god in the world of muggles, it was an instant death sentence and what the seven death veils spread around the world were for originally. That and trying to force one to one's faith by trickery was also banned, this was so that people could chose freely what to worship or not. Many magical were Christian, with pagans, Jews and others mixed in. Dumbledore was a white druid, and followed the ancient rights while Kingsley celebrated mass, the saviors birth and death and resurrection. They were both good people who wanted to stay on the side of light and not give into the darkness that lead to endless suffering.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 _So a bit of Dumbledore, he is neutral in the family matters of his students, all but Harry as he is his magical guardian. He is not evil and the way I portrayed the Dursleys is how they treated Harry in canon. Harry was not beat (threatened with it which is why he got bad grades) or starved. Just down trodden and made to know he was not wanted, which is really as bad as anything else._

 _I don't see Severus as evil, flawed? Well, yes, but all people are flawed, and he has atoned for what he did many, many times. He is sarcastic, has a dark humor and loves to scare the students and mess with them out of class with his theatrics. The whole billowing robes effect (which Rickman got down perfectly), gliding through the school, all designed to keep children up to no good on their toes._

 _As for Kingsley being Christian, it is clear in the books that Christianity is big in the magical world. They celebrate Christmas and Easter break, the wealthy would have put a stop to that long ago if this were not the case. However, as a true mostly Christian society, other religions would flourish alongside. Which is how Dumbledore can be a druid and no one bats and eye at that at all as I don't see him as Christian. He reminds me of a old white Druid in fact._

 _Anyway, please review!_

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Omake:

Ron was not happy, the reason was who was standing in the kitchen of number four Privet drive. Why was Snape here? Sure his presence tormented Petunia to no end but he annoyed Ron too. Harry was relaxing, he was not cooking today, no that was the dear professor. Ron was never going to see Snape in the same light again, fitted dark denim jeans tucked into heavy black buckled dragonskin boots, a green thermal shirt under a Beatles tee shirt. His hair was even tied back and if his eyes were not playing tricks on him far less greasy than in school.

"Lovely day." Harry said, "auntie is having fits."

"Can't see why, the professor here is so kind to come and make our summer perfect." Ron said sarcastically, "the only thing better would me Malfoy here."

"I could have him come and serve, he has been, trying of late." Snape said, "blame the writer, she wanted me here to torment, we have an agreement, I can't hurt anyone here, but I can annoy people."

"Can't my aunt hear you?" Harry asked.

"No, silencing charms." Snape said.

"You still are my least favorite teacher, you take ten points for breathing, or fifty for walking down the hall to loudly or too fast…."

"You were shouting, it was one point, you put an amplification charm on your boots and you were running not walking, and it was two points for each of those for a grand total of lets see six in the last two months." Snape said, "you hardly earn the right to have points taken, you normally make up those your brothers loose."

"Still don't like you."

"How did your mum like the bowling ball?" Snape asked.

"She loves it, says it doesn't swear at her anymore and is a very good bowling ball too." Ron said.

Snape nodded and motioned the boys to help him take the food to the dining table. There was a roast pork with roasted potatoes, onions and fresh bread with milk, juice or tea. The family was called in and Vernon sighed, he deserved this after all. He really should have been nicer to the boy and maybe, just maybe magical folk would not come and rub in that they could be not only normal but far nicer than he ever had been.


	5. The Prewett Heir

Chapter Five: The Prewett Heir:

The mother of Muriel Prewett would be spinning in her grave at what her namesake had done. Dear aunt Muriel ruled what was left of her family with an iron fist. Or had until Ron became a retainer for house Potter and Charlie was now lord Black. She could not even take back the dowry of Molly as lord Black had closed the last loophole that allowed such things making witches fully and truly free to marry who they liked and keep their money too. She wished her sons were alive, they had been so good and done what she wanted, but they were dead and she was stuck with her daughter being married to a Weasley of all people.

"Mistress here is the paper." Fiona, the house elf said placing it at her elbow, "can Fiona get Mistress anything else?"

"No, thank you." Muriel said, she paled as she looked at the front page, "on second thought my special mint tea please."

 _Prewett Heir Found:_

 _By Rita Skeeter:_

 _Today is a great day for the magical world, for an heir for one of the sacred twenty eight was found. Young Percy Weasley has reached the age of seventeen and has taken on the mantel of lord Prewett. Though the Prewett line is not know for great wealth, powerful magic more than makes up for it. Is that why the Weasley children are so strong?_

 _When asked what he intended to do with his new found lordship lord Prewett had to think for a time, and speak with his father. It is good that even as a lord he would not forget who raised and loved him, even if they are poor. Once he had spoke to his father he had this to say:_

 _"_ _I will make sure my aunt is well cared for, for she deserves nothing less. She will retain the home and vaults she rightfully owns."_

 _When asked about what happened this last year at school and about the events surrounding Harry Potter he had this to say:_

 _"_ _Only Harry can answer that, after two years of peace at Hogwarts things happened, and all I will say is that an innocent man was imprisoned for far too long and the guilty will be given the kiss."_

 _Lord Prewett can be too informal at times but he has a good heart and knows the laws well. Let's hope he is not as radical lord as lord Black is, even if the changes lord Black has made are good ones._

 _For more on the Black family see page 2_

 _For more on the Prewett family see page 4_

 _For more on Sirius Black see page 3_

Muriel was about to get good and drunk when there was ping from the floo, she walked over and tapped a few brinks and stepped back as Charlie and Percy came into the house. She curtsied but they were having none of it, they hugged her and called for Fiona to bring "one of her smashing teas" and ushered their aunt to a chair before the fire.

"I wanted you to find out from me first." Percy said, sure his grandmother had done some bad things but she was family, "this was not the way I wanted things to go."

"I only have one vault, you are to ruin me!" The old woman said.

"Not at all, all the upkeep on the house, is taken care of, I got you a new elf, he is not comfortable serving me, and he can't go to what are left of the Black families, he found out about you and wanted to serve you." Charlie said, "his name is Kreacher, he is old but a wonderful servant and will be good for you."

"I have Fiona." "Aunt" Muriel said.

"You have to take him, we need new elves and your Fiona has expressed and interest in having them." Percy said.

"Aunt" Muriel scowled at them, the new laws that protected house elves were barbaric! Why letting them choose who they mated and a seven year contract with their families was unheard of! They were animals, useful animals but not people, Charlie had gone too far! Yes Fiona worked far harder now and her home showed that but it still was not right! Yes this protected house elves from dark families but she still hated the law.

"And he agreed to my elf?" Aunt Muriel said.

"Yes, he will work hard for you, and you will have little elves, well you wont see them for a long time but yes, when they are ten they will be fully grown and ready to bond with a house." Percy said taking a bite of a little sandwich and sipping his tea, "Fiona my dear little house elf, these are amazing!"

"Thank you sir!" Fiona said bowing.

The two brothers stayed for a time and left when their great aunt had calmed down. Then they took the floo back to Hogwarts (Charlie was to see Bill as he worked on removing several curses on the school) and walked to the classroom to see Bill sitting talking to Ginny. Harry was there with Ron and Hermione, Charlie walked into the classroom and felt a peaceful feeling wash over him.

"So it is done?" Charlie asked.

"Yes it is, how did aunt Muriel take it?" Bill asked.

"She is in shock, and Kreacher will report back to me." Charlie said.

"Oi get your feet off that desk Potter!" Percy said.

"Make me." Harry said, "I broke my leg remember?"

"I am head boy."

"I am lord Potter." Harry said a smile at his lips.

"I out rank you, I am older and wiser."

"Uglier too." Harry said ducking fast when Charlie came over and loomed over him.

"I am a little kid, you can't hit a little kid!" Harry half-whined. "I'll tell mum!"

"And I will tell her you are being a rude brat." Charlie said.

"Ouch, you win, but I do need to keep my leg up." Harry said, "stupid Dementors, if not for you and professor Lupin, well they are gone now."

While Harry's first two years were uneventful this one had not been. He had been given his fathers map and Peter Pettigrew had been found. The twins had thought it just a fluke of the map, after all they had tricked it themselves (Harry still was not sure how they did that) so paid that name no mind. Until Harry pointed it out and they went to investigate the Gryffindor dorm room. On finding nothing they went to find professor McGonagall, and she found Pettigrew. Dumbledore called Fudge who came with Dementors, while Harry was practicing Quidditch. Harry had fallen, shattered his femur, Pettigrew was carted off, confessed and Sirius Black was released from Azkaban, given a trial and turned over to the custody of Charlie, and that was all one month ago.

"You are fine now, get your legs off the table." Percy said, "I am head boy."

"You mean big head boy?" Harry said.

"Oh good one pup! But that was rude, he earned the title now apologize." Remus Lupin said, holding the leash of a big black wolfhound, "and he is lord Prewett now?"

"Yes Percy Prewett, such a lovely ring to it." Bill said, "we need a picture of the look on dear aunt Muriel's face."

Harry watched the dog strain at the lead dragging Remus to him. This was not a dog but his godfather, though he still liked to be in dog form much of the time. He was coming along but he still had been damaged by Azkaban which was why he was in the custody of the head of his house. Harry pet him and scratched behind his ears getting Padfoot to grin and sit down by him with his tongue hanging out.

"She will not be causing any more problems, I hope." Percy said, "it's why I waited until this year, I am of age, even if I do not have my NEWTs yet, that is not required for this. I passed the tests, that is all that goblins care about."

"Harry became lord Potter when he was a baby." Ron said, "but that was because he is the last Potter, and dad asked me to become a retainer for house Potter."

"And it is why everything has happened the way it did." Percy said.

Harry grinned, took out some chocolate and shared it with Remus. Sirius turned human and begged for some in a very doggy way. Harry laughed and handed over the jar of chocolate watching his godfather take a large handful and much away at it.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 _So yes, dear aunt Muriel just lost all her power. Percy waited until he was old enough to take the title of lord Prewett (it's just a tile that all old families can have in this story) so that she can't challenge it. But her wings have been clipped for now._

 _Do review please!_

Omake:

Harry had a headache, at it was the writer's fault! He was going to have words with her that was for sure and so it was he walked to where she was reading yet another volume of _War and Peace_ (it's a super long book that takes up several volumes). She put the large book down and looked up at him.

"You skipped a large portion there." Harry said.

"Yes, well much of what happened my readers have read, the multiverse, I wanted to cover what changed, the chamber was opened, not by Ginny but it was opened."

"Yes, Lockhart did it." Harry said, "kind of, he is in trouble now."

"And Sirius was found innocent in the shack, oh that part was different, but Buckbeak, the time-turner and Hermione taking too many classes happened." The writer said.

"I wish I could give you bunny ears." Harry said.

"You can't, muggle remember?"

"But you know all about us!"

"Multiverse!"

Harry sighed and had a seat, he was not going to win this round, but perhaps, perhaps there was a writer out there writing about the writer? He was going to have research this more. At least the writer gave him sweets, and was nice, some times. He left, as he needed to borrow a bowling ball to get out his frustrations, it still liked to swear at him but as it had never had a nose, it was a perfect bowling ball.

"So why do the Weasley children call their grandmother aunt Muriel?" Harry asked.

"Not my idea, ask Ron." Harry said, "I am going bowling, you want to come?"


	6. What Happened To Voldemort

Chapter Six: What Happened to Voldemort:

The remainder of Ron's school years were peaceful, there were no battles, no dark lord coming back, nothing. Until it was time to graduate, it was then a certain dark lord came back and decided to crash the party as it were. Harry was not amused, but he knew all about Voldemort now and had a nifty spell from the Fleamount line to use to take care of that problem. He was tall, though not as tall as Ron and was a handsome young man. He was just about to give a speech when the doors to the great hall opened and Voldemort entered.

"Weren't you suppose to use my blood to come back?" Harry asked.

"I got tired of waiting" the bald nose-less red eyed villain said, "you never came and all my plans, well I still got your blood."

"Yea I allowed you to get it." Harry said, "could you not have waited until after my speech? I worked very hard on it, by myself." Harry said.

"We finish this now." Voldemort said.

"Fine, but you are not going to like what I do." Harry said walking up and bowing before him, "just so you know, I love comics, my favorite is Wolverine, he has these neat claws."

For the past few months Ron had worked on this very day, he had planned the whole thing and knew Voldemort would fall for his trap. Ron had planned at least ten different ways things could go and they were on the seven option now. Harry had special gloves that looked just like his hands on, at a wordless command he was going to channel Wolverine and hopefully not violate any copyright laws in the process. If he did he had lawyers and the money would come out of Voldemort's vault. Harry said the command and the claws came out, and really looked like they came out of his hands.

"Cool right?" Harry said grinning, "but this did not hurt, hurts him, you like them?"

"You will not win, I own you." Voldemort said.

"Now that is not nice, I was hoping you would like them, why I even made sure of that, look down." Harry said.

"Potter!" Voldemort said noticing three claws in his chest, he was feeling weak as well and strangely bound.

"You can't flee this body, and you will stay where I say until I am done with you." Harry said.

"You will die!" Voldemort said.

"Well yes, yes I will but not today, maybe in an hundred years or so." Harry said, "here we go, I need to borrow your head, I have a bowling tournament you know."

With that Harry used the claws on his other hand to remove Voldemort's head from his shoulders, a few charms and the head was incased in resin and still alive. It was then that the remaining death eaters attacked, but Harry was not kidding when he said he was going bowling, for that is what he did. He got a strike and cheered as the remainder of the death eaters fell to the floor. A lot of spells from very eager students made sure they did not move again.

"So there is my bowling ball." Harry said, "and that is the end of my worries with this dark lord."

"What if he gets out?" Ginny asked.

"Then he really does die." Harry smirked, "but if he is a good bowling ball he lives."

Now Harry had spent years learning and growing and becoming the man he needed to be. He was a good and fair lord, a just man and he owed it to his good friend Ron and his family. There simply was no finer family than the Weasleys and they had taken over the heads of the Prewett and Black family so very nicely. Oh there were purebloods who complained, but the ICW and the World Magical consul liked that the purebloods were not fully in power anymore. It meant muggle or first generation magical stayed in the magical world and thus helped keep the statute of secrecy.

One group Harry learned from were the maroons of Jamaica, they still called themselves that proudly as they had freed their whole island themselves from the British. The Jamaican magical were all to willing to help Harry when he asked as they wanted to stick it to the purebloods who had started the lovely slave trade (note the sarcasm). So that was why Voldemort was now stuck as a bowling ball. Harry loved it, and though it was rather rude it was perfectly fine as Voldemort did not want to die and Harry really did not want to kill. It was a win-win, though Dumbledore was not going to use a dark lord bowling ball even if it was a gift and he loved ten pin bowling.

"You know Ron, you are the best mate ever." Harry said as he put his bowling ball into a bowling bag, "true you wanted to save your family, but you did that by making me part of your family."

"Only thing I could do." Ron said, "still can't see why you would marry Daphne Greengrass, she is the ice queen for a good reason. I mean she is an ice queen, could freeze you and all."

"As long as I give her two children, one for the Potter line and one for the Greengrass she will be happy." Harry said, "and the Potter line is no longer just male to male, this way the name does not die out. I am taking a page from the Bones line."

"Good idea." Ginny said, "I am so glad to be free, I mean I would have been your wife, but I would have resented it, at this time, here and now we are to be friends and brother and sister."

"I love having a younger older sister, how does that work?" Harry asked.

"Eldest daughter brother dearest." Ginny smirked.

"Right, well I am off to do some bowling with the headmaster and professor Snape." Harry said, "time to party."

"It is indeed." Ron said, "so glad this whole mess is over."

Ron was right about many things, the mess with Voldemort was over indeed, and there would be peace for a long time. However Ron had fallen in love with the most wonderful, bossy woman out there, one Hermione Granger and well lets say he was going to be owned and like it. Their children would form a new line, the Weasley-Granger line, which would get shortened to Granger. Hermione would work, have a house with a library and a husband who was a retainer for a powerful house. His life was good, he could not complain about that at all having two children, Hugo and Rose made his life complete.

Harry married Daphne Greengrass and they had five children, Charlus Harry Potter, James Severus Fleamont, Rachel and Ruth Greengrass, and Albus Sirius Evans. He was a proud and happy man, all due to his wonderful friends and a man who would do what it took to save his family from the schemes of a batty old woman.

The End

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 _So yes there it is, everyone lives happily ever after, the end, for this round._

OMAKE:

"So that is it?" Ron said, "I mean this story could have been at least fifty chapters, all the training we did, she left it all out!"

"Yea, but I think she was disturbed by the fact we used Voldemort as a bowling ball." Harry replied.

"Is the writer even real or are we just all mad?" Ginny asked.

"I would like to think we are all mad." Hermione said the bowling ball laughed at this time, "oh shut it you! You wanted to live so you got what you wanted, so shut it!"

The bowling ball was the only thing that did not live happily ever after. Unless it got a strike, then it was happy for some reason.


End file.
